


Meddlesome Sister

by theghoulthatwrites



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulthatwrites/pseuds/theghoulthatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka's great, she just has a habit of getting into her brother's business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddlesome Sister

The doorbell rang, forcing Ayato to get up from the couch and trudge his way to the front door. Who the fuck is bothering me on a Saturday? Grumbling, he looked through the peep-hole and his mind went blank. Throwing the door open, Ayato looked down at the young girl grinning up at him.

"Hinami?" She nodded. "Uh, what are you doing here? How did you even know where I live?"

Hinami's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"What do you mean? Didn't you text me and ask me to hang out today?" She asked warily.

It was Ayato's turn to be confused. He blinked, having no memory of contacting her at all.

"No, I didn't," he told her. "I don't like to be bothered on Saturdays."

"Then…" Hinami broke eye contact, digging through her purse for her cellphone. Muttering an "Ah-hah!" when she found it, Hinami pulled it out and flipped it open. She messed with it for a few seconds and, finding what she wanted, turned it around for Ayato to read. "So you're saying you didn't send me this?"

Bringing the phone closer, Ayato scanned the text message and swore. Dammit, Touka! I shoulda known it was her… He huffed and handed the phone back to its owner.

"Nope, wasn't me. See that little rabbit emoji?" Hinami glanced at the message and nodded. "That's my sister Touka's signature. She ends all of her messages with that stupid rabbit face."

"What, really?!" Hinami's eyes widened, switching her gaze back and forth between her phone and Ayato.

"Uh-huh. We both got played by my sister," he said, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame. I'm going to kill her when she gets home, he promised himself.

Hinami groaned and snapped her phone shut, shoving it back into her purse roughly. Hands clasped behind her back, Hinami looked everywhere but at Ayato, her cheeks stained pink with embarrassment.

-x- That previous Monday -x-

Touka tip-toed into the living room, peeking over the back of the couch at her snoring brother. Good, he's still asleep. Makes things easier for me, she thought to herself, smirking at Ayato's sleeping form. 

Turning around, she quietly made her way to the hallway, occasionally looking back to make sure he was still asleep. Stopping at the first door on the right, she listened for the sound of Ayato's snoring. Letting out a sigh of relief when she heard the snores, she silently twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open enough for her to slip in. Closing it behind her, she turned on the light and surveyed her brother's room. Ugh, does he ever clean? It's a pig sty in here! She walked to the middle of the room, stealthily avoiding the piles of clothes and trash. Stopping in the middle, she huffed and placed her hands on her hips, critically eyeing the whole room. Now, where would he put that paper? I know he didn't throw it away…

Picking up the pants he was wearing the week before, -because he never did his own laundry- she slipped her fingers into the pockets and searched for the slip of paper. Not finding it, she threw the pants to the floor with an annoyed expression. Making her way around the room, Touka looked under all the clothes and sifted through the piles of garbage to no avail.

Sitting on his bed, Touka crossed her arms and pondered. Where the hell could it be? After a few seconds of thought, her eyes widened. 'What if he did throw it away?! I'll kill him!' Picking up his pillow, she threw it across the room, watching it hit a desk and fall to the floor. She jumped from the bed and flew to the other side of the room.

Of course! She sang to herself, beaming. If he didn't throw it away, it would probably be in his desk! Stopping in front of Ayato's desk, she shuffled through the papers and magazines littering the top. Still not finding it, she was about to give up when a small square of paper caught her eye. Touka picked up the book it was stuck in and plucked it out. Tossing the book aside, she unfolded the paper and grinned evilly. Fooooound it!

Turning off the light behind her, Touka skipped further down the hallway into her own bedroom. Grabbing her cellphone, she put the number in her phone and began typing a message.

[Yo Hinami, it's Ayato. Was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something]

{Hi Ayato! :3 I'm free on Saturday, is that good?}

[Yeah, that's good.]

{Awesome! If you give me your address, I can come to your house!}

[Alright 

] {Okay! See you Saturday! :3} Touka closed her phone and leaned back on her bed. That little shit is not going to let this one pass by. Ayato needs a girlfriend big time. Laughing to herself, she began to make plans so she would be out that day. Busy making plans with her boyfriend, Touka forgot about her signature rabbit emoji that was automatically added to the end of all her messages. -x- Present Day -x- "Um… I'm sorry about this," Hinami apologized, bowing her head. 'Ohmygosh, this is so embarrassing!' she cried internally. "It's not a big deal, really," he dismissed, shrugging. "It's not like it was your fault or anything." "Yeah, but…" She trailed off, wringing her hands together in front of her. She stared down at her hands, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. Ayato watched as the young woman's face went from pink to bright red. Hm… She really is kind of cute… Hinami sniffed lightly, bringing Ayato's attention back from space. Because of their height difference, he could see one of her eyes, despite her facing the ground. He noticed and small tear work its way out of the corner of her eye and trail down her cheek. Ayato gulped. Is she crying? Shit, she is! S H I T! What am I supposed to do when a girl cries?! Deciding to wing it, Ayato cleared his throat. "Oh, uh… Look, you don't have to cry. I'm not mad or anything, uh…" She hiccupped in response. Ayato started panicking a little. "Look, do you want to come inside, or something?" Hinami's head snapped up and she gazed at Ayato with big, surprised eyes. She watched as he scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat again, not meeting her eyes. Hinami swore there was a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Wiping her eyes, she smiled. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Well, yeah. I mean, only until you calm down or whatever," he told her. "Touka's out with her stupid boyfriend so you're not really interrupting anything." Moving aside, Ayato made room for her to pass through the opening. Hinami smiled. As she passed by him, she stopped for a second and stood on her toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Ayato froze. Giggling at his reaction, Hinami continued into the apartment, setting her purse on the side table and removing her shoes at the entrance. Frozen in place, Ayato tried to make sense of what just happened. Did she seriously just kiss me? For letting her in? What the hell? He watched her venture further into the living room, his gaze incredulous and disbelieving. Shaking his head, Ayato turned back to the door and closed it, throwing the deadbolt. Whatever, she's just weird. Sighing, he made his way into the living room, mentally preparing himself for whatever would happen next.


End file.
